


Rage and Serenity

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sam totally ships Cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam forces Gabriel to watch one of his favourite movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Serenity

“Remember, Erik. The point between rage and serenity,” Sam mouthed along with the movie. Shooting Gabriel a sideways glance, he scowled when he saw the other trying not to laugh. “Hey! Don’t you dare diss the X-Men!”  
“I’m not!” Gabriel insisted, wheezing with suppressed laughter the moment he opened his mouth.  
“Shut the fuck up, Gabriel!” Sam laughed along with him, attempting to keep his eyes on the screen and his face straight when faced with Gabriel’s infectious laughter. It wasn’t funny!  
“You’re adorable, you know that. But you’re a dork. You’re… You’re…” Gabriel collapsed into further hisses of laughter.  
“Don’t say it.”  
“You’re adorkable!” Gabriel declared, immediately falling into further floods of laughter at his own terrible joke.  
“Why did I marry you? I should have gone after McAvoy,” Sam mused teasingly, rolling his eyes at Gabriel’s hysterics.  
“Sh’up. You love me really.”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“What the hell is ‘the point between rage and serenity’, anyways? I smell bullshit.”  
“And I smell you sleeping on the couch if you carry on.”  
“Ooh, is that a threat I see? Seems like you’re losing on the serenity,” Gabriel cackled.  
“Just… Just shut up and watch the damned movie!”  
Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, resisting the urge to tickle him. Sam relaxed into Gabriel’s arms, smiling at the closeness as he attempted to settle back into one of his favourite films.  
“Remember Sam,” Gabriel whispered, attempting an English accent. “Rage. Serenity.”  
“Never speak again.”


End file.
